Another Demon in the mists
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: A demon appears and wishes to join the B.P.R.D., but can she be trusted....


Disclaimer: I do not own HellBoy, Abe, or any other characters that Mingolia use in his comics. I only own Bern, Angel (pronounced like An in Anna and gel in jello, not pronounced like the beings from heaven that has wings), and Tyger. This story is mostly based on the movie, with a little bit of the comic thrown in. This is my first Hellboy story that is not a crossover, so please don't flame me if I get something minor wrong, just say what I did wrong without going balistic on me. This plot happens about a year and a half after the movie ended.

Chapter 1

A red, beat up van pulls up to the gates of the B.P.R.D., which is unofficialy known as the sanitation department, and stops in a sudden jerk forward. The driver, who is a smoker, takes a puff off his cigarette before stamping it out and flicking it off to the side as he exits the van. Casually walking up to the intercom, he puts a stick of gum into his mouth before pressing a button.

"Yes?" A voice asks over the intercom.

"Can I talk to Professor Broom, please? I think he may consider what I have to say very important. I have a specimen that he might want to look at." The driver unwaveringly responds.

"He is no longer here."

"Can you tell me where he might be living?" The driver asked, not catching what the person means.

"He is no longer among the living, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Is it possible for me to talk to a next of kin?"

"I'm sorry none are availible. Please come back at another time."

Sighing, the driver went back to his van, which was still running, and stopped. Standing by the closed driver door, he pounded on the side of the van. This action caused something to stir from within the battered, decrepit van, for the vehicle bounced from side to side and noises of footsteps eminated from within. There was a pause in motion before the back doors quickly slammed open, and the van bounced once more before the doors closed.

"They wouldn't grant us access to come in?" A female voice from behind the van asked.

"Naw."

"Well, looks like I have to get in another way then. Thanks for the help. See you later Bern."

"Later Angel."

The woman called Angel wore all black, and an extra long black jacket. Coming from behind the van, she assessed the wall and jumped the 25-foot tall wall like it was 4 feet tall. Apon landing on the other side, a silent alarm was tripped, which eventually alerted a certain agent residing within the compound.

This agent deals with the paranormal, and in a sence is part of the paranormal. He lives as a hoax, a myth, a legand, for he is considered a monster or freak that works for the government. He is considered not human by the way he looks. Being six and a half feet tall, 850 lbs, red skinned, an oversized stone hand and fore-arm on his right arm, and stubs on his forhead where his horns should be, people would not think that this intelligent, humanoid creature was evil. Though he was born from the deep recesess of hell, he works on the side of light. He was destined to bring about the Obgdin Jahad, and bring forth a new Eden. But with the help of his friend and co-worker, John T. Myers, he did not bring forth the new Eden. The name of this agent you ask? Pretty obvious if one thought of it, he is HellBoy.

"What's today's monster?" HellBoy asked.

"Dunno. The alarm was tripped, but only one camera got a glimpse of our intruder. We were alerted shortly after a man requested entrance to see Professor Broom, or next of kin when he said that he had a specimen." A guard replied.

"Can you get any information Abe?"

"The intruder is a demon, dangerous, and unknown intentions."

"That helps."

"Tell me more about the man."

"Well, he was driving a decrepit, red van that seemed to move about after he banged on the side of it. Shortly after, the assumed intruder came from behind the van and jumped the wall like it was nothing."

"How about the intruder?"

"Couldn't tell you much, except for that the intruder was wearing all black."

"If it is a demon, how would where the B.P.R.D. is located, unless somehow Rasputin told the demon where it is." Myers piped up.

"Good idea, but highly unlikly."

"Could of it appeared when I did?" HB asked.

"Likely, but the demon would have been seen when you were, unless it knew enough to hide." Myers suggested.

"I would not think a baby demon would know enough to hide at such a young age." Abe replied

Abe, Myers, HellBoy, and two guards left the building and entered the grounds. The five silently walked around the perimeter armed, except for Abe. A rustle in a clump of bushes caused the four-armed men to aim at the bushes. When they found out it was just a couple of Jays hopping around on bushes, they continued on. This went on for a couple more times before stumbling onto the intruder.

"Sir, come out slowly with your arms above your head. You are being charged with traspassing on private federal property." Myers spoke, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I consent, if you don't call me sir."

"Why are you here?"

"To join, of course."

"Why would we let you join?" Myers asked.

"Because you need my help."

"She is telling the truth, but there is more to her reason on being here, but I can't tell because she is blocking me from reading her mind."

"What other reasons are you here for?" HellBoy asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Just in case, we should put her into Cell Block A, and have Tyger watch her until she tells us more."

Comlying, she was searched before she was sent inside, with most items that she was carrying in her pockets taken away from her. After being put into her holding cell, HellBoy was forced to watch her until Tyger came. Being impatient, he started pacing.

"I hate when people do that."

"What?"

"Pacing back and fourth. Father used to do that when he was expecting news, especially if it was about my brother."

Myers walked in with papers in his hand.

"Hey Myers, what'chya readin'?" HellBoy asked.

"Records on our intruder. Apparently she works for the English Embassy. They say her name is Angel Valdez. She has been working there for about 14 months there as a personal guard to the queen."

"Excuse me, but you promounced my name wrong. It's spelled the same but pronounced differently. An like in the name Anna, and gel as in jello." Angel replied.

"Sorry, I just assumed it was pronounced how other people say the name."

"That's ok. I forgive yea."

"I was wondering, why do you wear all that black? I mean, nobody is going to see you right now, except for the people who are going to be around you." Myers asked.

"Because, it is to hide my features. I didn't want to run around in public looking the way I do, and thinking that there was another Hell-creature running around, like somebody does." Angel replied, causing her and Myers to look at Red.

"What?" Red asked when he noticed that Angel and Myers looked at him weirdly.

"You know, HB, the part of being part of a secret is being the secret and not letting people see you." Angel commented.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, I let you guys see me so I can get into this place, otherwise you wouldn't have seen me." Angel spoke taking off the oversized hat that covered her face.

The end of chapter 1

I'm going to end it here for chapter one. I hope to post the second chapter shortly.


End file.
